


Like, Whatever

by misura



Category: ParaNorman (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2794853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courtney, Mitch, Mitch's boyfriend and a romantic movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like, Whatever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HopefulNebula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopefulNebula/gifts).



> a letter-based treat, so er, not quite matching your actual requested character

"I can see dead people," Courtney tells Mitch's boyfriend, who is, like, totally hot and totally her type, apart from the part where he isn't, because, well, duh. "Since I was, like, five. Is that weird?"

"Everyone's a little weird," Mitch says. He's put on some chick flick with Julia Roberts that Courtney's sure she's seen, like, two weeks ago on TV, but, well, whatever. "So I guess that means it's okay, right?I mean, if everyone's a little weird, then it'd be really weird if you weren't. I think."

"Yeah," Courtney says, "okay, but seeing dead people's not like enjoying chick flicks when you're a guy, is it? I mean, there's, like, two people in the whole world who can see dead people, and one of them's my brother, who's a total loser. But of course I love him anyway," she adds, because Mitch has this thing about people loving their little brothers, like there's a law or something. "And - "

"Hush," Mitch's totally hot boyfriend says. "This is my favorite scene."

Courtney starts thinking about what shade of nail polish she should do her toe nails with next.

"My boyfriend used to love this scene," Mitch says, and Courtney stops thinking _well, yeah, purple, obviously, but there's like_ five _different kinds_ and then Mitch's totally hot, totally dead boyfriend says, "Still do, Mitchie," and they're, like, _cuddling_ right in front of her or something which is just so -

"Guys, get a room or something. Oh, and hey, do you have, like, a brother?"

"I have Neil," Mitch says, looking confused while his boyfriend glares at her because boohoo, Mitch's elbow is kind of sticking through his chest. "You know Neil, right?"

"Does he see dead people, too?" Courtney asks, maybe a little snippy, but it's not like it matters.

"Dunno," Mitch says. "I guess not. I mean, most people don't. You're real special that way, Kathy."

"Whatever," Courtney says, and starts weighing the pros and cons of Light Lilac versus Deep Purple while Mitch's boyfriend sticks out his tongue at her.

"He could see me for a while, you know," he tells her five minutes later, during the popcorn break, while Mitch is in the kitchen.

"Sure he could," Courtney says. "When you were, like, alive. How'd you die, anyway? Not that I care."

"Got ran over by a van," Mitch's boyfriend says.

"Sucks to be you, huh?"

"I think Deep Purple'd go nice with your new lipstick," Mitch's boyfriend says.

Courtney's galled to realize he's probably, no, definitely right.


End file.
